A Dozen Roses
by Jaganchi B
Summary: After Hiei dies his daughter Boe was forced to return to her mother in America.nine months later its back to japan to learn her true destiny the white phoneix,but is Hiei really Dead Boe claims she is nothing like Hiei,she is about to find how much she i
1. Get back, Boe!

_**This is just something I have been playing with in my head for a few months but I had too many stories started all ready, but one day I was in this place where you cant do ANYTHING all I had was a piece of paper and a pen and so I started writing, the title I like it has to do with Kurama, you know roses? Any way this is the first chapter of what I hope to be a longer story**_

_**-Jaganchi B**_

"I want the girl" the…. thing growled. They had to call it a thing because everything was bright white in this laboratory except the enemy, all they could see was a puff of black smoke and deep green eyes peering through. "Give me the girl, or everybody dies." It declared. The already wounded group panted and panted, all drenched with the thought on all of their minds. They all knew there was only one girl in the room: 16-year-old Boe Jaganchi, also known as :Hiei's daughter. "Giver her up" continued the beast, "and I'll let you all live." It chuckled an evil laugh. Hiei balled his fists and Kurama's eyes flashed angerly.

Death will come long before surrender!" spat Hiei, drawing his sword, although there was nothing to swing at.

"No! Dad! They only want me!" Boe cried, stepping up level to him.

"Get back, Boe!" he ordered, pushing her away, but he new saw the cloud of black smoke sneak up behind him. He didn't see it, until it had swallowed him whole.

"Dad!" Boe cried, quickly shooting uo in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around.

"Boe?" asked her mother from the doorway, "Are you alright?"

Boe looked at the red haired woman as she tried to control her panting. "Mom!…headache…loud music…but I'm fine… Gotta call Kurama."

"Boe, its three o' clock in the morning.."

Boe sighed, finally being able to speak normally. "Ahm but its seen 0' clock, Japan time."

Boe's mother rolled her eyes, when Boe had all the facts, and had her mind made up there was no stopping her. She sighed and left the room, shaking her head, muttering under her breathe.

So Boe had lied, there was no time difference, but this was an emergency, she'd make it up to Kurama later. She checked to make sure her mother was out of hearing range and then quickly punched numbers that she knew by heart into the phone. The fox picked up on the forth ring. "Boe! You must be physic! We were just about to call you…"

Kurama, I'm sorry its so late, but…wait. You were?"

"Yes, Koenma needs to speak with you, but you called us. So what's up?"

" I had another one." She blurted. There was silence on the other end.

After a moment the fox said "Boe, its been nearly nine months. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, of course. I'm fine. I just…Kurama, why do I have to keep reliving it?" It was true, Boe's dream was no random event. What happened in the dream she had just been jolted awake from had happened nearly nine months prior. The night her father died. Kurama sighed

"I don't know, honey. I wish I did. I know spirits can come back in dreams sometimes, but…Hiei wouldn't want you to suffer. You know that."

"I know…" she paused. "so hows everyone in Japan?" after Hiei passed on, Boe had been forced to go live with her mother in America. The mission she kept reliving was the first she had ever been on…it was also her last.

"Everyone here's fine, missing you."

"Kurama…" Boe stressed. "no one knows me 'cept you and Boton. How could they miss me?"

"They miss you and Hiei" said Kurama, but it was the wrong thing to say, it lead to an uncomfortable silence . "That came out wrong." He apologized.

"No, no, its cool. I…" But before she could say more Kurama interrupted.

"Boe, I'm sorry to cut you off, but Koenma is trying to take the phone out of my hand.:

"Alright, put the big baby on"

"I HEARD THAT" Screamed Koenma, who apparently now held the receiver. Boe had to hold her phone away from her to keep her ear drums form exploding. "Anyway," he continued." We need you to come to Japan right away."

"Wait..what? I cant just up and leave America, and besides, you haven't told me why I should"

"The mission you went on is just been put back into motion"

"After nine months?" she cried, after calming herself she added, "what changed?"

"You did?"

"Me? How did I change? I'm still the sa…"

"You turn 17 next month, do you not?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant"

"No, I don't suppose you would" Koenma said arrogantly That remark rose the temperature in Boe's blood a notch or two. Like her father, she had a 'fiery' temper.

"Hey!" she cried. "I resent that!" but Koenma just kept on rambling, paying no attention. Boe zoned out for a few minutes until Koenma said

"Okay, so We'll see you around five then"

Boe snapped to attention. "Lord Koenma, I _told_ you. I cant just up and leave, my mother…"

"Boe! Do you want to avenge your father or not?" that defiantly hit a nerve, she sighed

"Of _course_ I do. But…"

"Well, you are the only one who can. I'll explain everything when you get here. Only you can stop him……her……it. Not Yusuke, not Kurama, YOU! Don't you owe it to Hiei, no, to yourself."

Boe considered it for a moment then said. "So what do I tell my mom? To this day she still doesn't know that my dad was a demon."

"It'll get taken care of. The only thing I want you to worry about it getting here"

Boe slept most of the flight, not surprising, seeing as she was up at three AM, making mysterious phone calls from her bedroom. But finally she docked in sunny Tokyo. How she had missed Japan, she was taking it all in again, then she thought she heard someone calling her name, she looked left and right as her eyes scanned the room. Then she found who was calling her name. It was pretty hard to miss that hair color. There stood someone she had not seen in nine months, her most favorite person in the world. The one person she had missed the most, leaving Japan: Kurama.

Kurama was turning his head from side to side, obviously searching for her. "Kurama!" she called out., but Kurama must not have heard her. A tall violet-haired woman accidentally bumped into Boe, when she noticed this, the woman said very loudly in a an abnormally high-pitched voice. "Oh! I'm sorry, my fault. Nice hair, though" Boe just blinked at ran her fingers through her once black hair, which she had recently dyed a deep shade of magenta. Kurama _finally _noticed her standing there and his face lit up with a 100 watt smile. He waved; Boe waved back, it was then that she noticed the purple-haired woman waving,too. _Must be waving at someone near Kurama_ thought Boe as Kurama walked towards them, but the name Kurama called out once he was about three yards away was not her own, it was "Kara!"

"Kurama!" replied the woman…(Kara?) with equal enthusiasm.

"We've all missed you!" he cried as he hugged her tightly. "How was your flight? Did everything run smoothly?"

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Those were words he should have been saying to her. She was standing less than two feet from him…invisible. She thought she'd try and make her presence known, she brushed by him, elbowing the fox in the gut on "accident"

"I'm sorry," started Kurama, "Boe?" he asked, turning to see who had caused him the pain in his side. The first time he noticed her. "Boe!" he exclaimed, drawing her into a hug. She eagerly hugged back.

"Kurama!" she faked surprise, as if she wasn't expecting it to be him she had run in to. "I didn't see you there!" so it was a lie, oops. And thankfully Kara knew better and kept her mouth shut. For some reason, Boe had only known Kara for about three minutes and she already didn't like her. There was just something about her…

"Oh Boe! Your beautiful hair. You dyed your hair. From the back I wouldn't have recognized you! How are you?"

Boe flicked her now magenta hair, her Jagan glowed from underneath her headband. "How about the front?" she joked, causing Kurama to laugh.

"Lets get you home, squirt"

nobody saw the look of jealously that appeared on Kara's face as soon as Kurama took Boe's hand in his own. They turned around, noticing that she wasn't following. She quickly wiped the expression from her face and hurried to catch up to them. They made quiet chit-chat. Poor Kara was left out of the conversation, and again the duo didn't notice. Oops.


	2. Oh hell no

"Where exactly did you tell my mother that I was going?" Boe asked Kurama

"Um.." the fox stalled for time.

"Well?"

Kurama looked at his watch and found a genuine reason to go, "Look," he said, "Koenma can explain it to you, there is something I need to take care of, Koenma will be here in a moment,"

"Wait-!" but he was already gone.A minute later, a _baby _walked into the room and Boe, thought he was sort of an ugly kid, but never the less cooed "Aww, hi honey"

"I would greatly apprieate it, if you would refrain from the baby-talk, thank you" he said very clearly.

"OH!" Cried Boe, startled, then she realized who he was, and regained her composier and they left to begin the meeting.

"Well, we sort of told her you had won a contest and that you and another girl were switching lives for a while and if she wanted to get in touch with you, that she could reach you on your cell phone."

"Boe growled, "Tell me what this is about now."

Before Koenma could explain, the door burst open revealing a very pissed off Yusuke, Kuwabara trailing behind him. "Koenma!" Yusuke exploded, Kuwabara looked like he was doing everything in his power to keep the mean from attacking the just-recentally-off-teething kid. "You've got some explaining to do!" Uremeshi's gaze finally fell on the spirit lord and he went up and grabbed him by the collar. Thats when he noticed Boe, "Who's the kid?" he asked, setting back on his heels and shoving his hands in his pockets, causing Koenma to fall to the ground with a 'plop'.

"This is no Jane Doe," startled Koenma, as he was busy rubbing his sore bottom. He said this with as much seriousness as he had done with the Yukina video, all those years ago. "You must treat her with respect, Yusuke. Boe, is Hiei's only daughter."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws both dropped "Well, I guess I should've seen the resemblance," cracked Kuwabara, walking up now that his friend was seemingly under control. "She only comes up to my hip" he began to laugh. "If I sneezed, I'd blow her away"

"Alright, that's enough," snapped Koenma,silencing the 36 year old who still acted 18. "Boe will be joining th team in the place of Hiei, Yusuke, as Im guessing that the reason you are so angry is because you have in fact recieved my message about how now I am reinstating you as Spirit detective. You have one more chance, so _dont _blow it."

Yusuke laughed and tried to slap Boe a high-five, which she completly ignored. So he said, "Great, another short and sarcastic fire demon on the team." Yusuke let out an audible laugh again. "It'll be like having our _buddy_ back" Kuwabara made a motion on his neck, trying to Yusuke to shut up, making the motion to _cut it_, he could tell Boe was getting angrier by the second.

"Dont get sentimental, Detective" she snarled, her eyes ablaze. "lets get one thing straight, I'm _nothing_ like him, got it?"

Koenma cleared his throat to once again gain the attention of the deliquents in the room. "Thats funnyu you should mention that" he said, "What I said on the phone remains true, you are the only one who can avenge your father's death" Boe flinched at the word -death- "sorry" he said quickly, but didnt sound like he meant it very much. "Your father's _passing. _The criminal we were investigating finally came up with some infromation. Which is why I waited this long to get in touch with you. I didnt know you would be essential in the case. We all decided, Genkai, Boton, Kurama, and I, that it would be better for you not to come back to Japan to be reminded." he paused. "George! Roll the tape!" he yelled, the TV flickered and then the screen displayed a picture of the puff of black smoke with green eyes peaking out. Just looking at that stupid puff ball brought tears to her eyes. It was that bastard's fault that they hadnt even been able to have a funeral to honor her father. In fact, it was that bastard's fault that there should have even been a funeral in the first place! "Anyway," Koenma continued, breaking into her thoughts. "The only way smoke is made, is with fire, thus, the only way to defeat smoke is by killing it with the opposite of what it has consumed."

"So my dad was fire, so we kill him with water, and why am I the only one who can do this? Did you forget that I too, am a fire demon?"

"No, they're are 1000 other water demons in the world, but we needed to find something that only you and Hiie have in common, but are completly the opposite."

"Which is...?"

"The white phoenix."

"The _what?"_

"The white phoenix." repeated Koenma. Just then, the door opened again and Boton and Shizuru came rushing in, not wanting to miss the revealing. Boton and her big mouth. Koenma rolled his eyes, but continued none the less, "it starts when you are 17, it is similar to your father's---" the opened for a third time, revealing Kurama, and to Boe's obvious displeasure, Kara, by this time, Boe was getting seriously annoyed

"Anyone _else_ want to interuppt this meeting, because if you do, please do it now." she exclaimed, angerly.

"No, I think we are all here," said Kuwabara, looking around.

"Good" said Koenma, "As I was _trying_ to say, it takes place when you are 17 and it is similar to your father's black--"

The door creaked open again and Boe didnt even take the time to see who it was. She just threw her scarf on the table and cried, "Screw it! I'm going home!" and stormed out the opposite door. It was silent for a few moments, then they looked at thier newest guest.

"What did I do?" asked Mitari (seaman fyi), whom had, over the years, worked his way up, and gained the trust of the team, and now was considered one of the main spirit squad, and was now well trusted and respected.

Boe let out a howl of rage and threw her head back since she wasnt looking hwere she was going, she ran right into George, (the blue orge). "You must be Boe," he said, once they had each said, "Oops, sorry, my fault."

"Yeah...I think I met you once... a long time ago,...George...right?"

George nodded, "That was a long time ago. _Finally, _someone remembers me. Im so glad. Now, what are you so upset about. I couldnt make that much racket even if I was mad at Lord Koenma." he joked.

Boe blushed, "Sorry, I didnt realize I was being so loud. I was trying to have a meeting with Koenma and people kept interuppting. I got so mad, that I just walked out. Now they are probably having some huge secret meeting with out me and I cant hear what they are saying, and Im too embarrassed to go back in there, now."

George tsk-tsked, "You can see the meeting, " he had a sneaky look in his eyes.

"Really...how?"

"Koenma had everything on tapes, I dont know why, but he does"

"Awesome"

"I thought you'd say that"

"Has everything been taken care of?" Asked Koenma,.

Seaman nodded, "Just enrolled her this morning, birthday march ninth, she is four nine and a half, mother Kara and father, Mitari" Boe raised an eyebrow as she gazed at the screen. What the hell were they talking about?

"Why does Boe had to pretend to live a normal life, sir?" asked Boton. "Couldnt she just stroll and when shes not here, everyone who doesnt know her would _assume_ she's in school."

"Because people _do_ know her, poeple will recognize her, they'll ask questions, and when people ask the _right _questions, they usually get anwsers. She grew up here, after all. Plus, its an easy way to keep an eye on her, and give her something to do other than stressing souly on this case. She's just a child, after all."

Boe rolled her eyes. So they were talking about her. But then something hit her like a ton of bricks. Someone was pretending to her father. And _Kara_ was posing as her mother. Why'd it have to be _Kara?_

Oh hell no.

reveiw please  
flame if you must


	3. Dammit Dad? What do I do?

Later, after Boe walked the hallways of the hotel for a while, she felt certain that the others were searching for her, but she honestly didn't care that much. She began thinking about Kurama and began to sing.

_I've lied to you  
The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you_

(Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down)  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
(Everything has to end, you'll soon find we're out of time left to watch it all unwind)  
The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked **away**  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing **me** pushes **me** **away**

I've tried like you  
To do everything you wanted too  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
We're all out of time, this is how we find how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Pushes **me** **away**  
_pushes me away_

Before the song ended, she found herself in a park, that was more of a forrest and that seemed to trigger a flood of memories and began to think about what her father was like...and then it hit her, maybe she was a little like him, even if she wasnt going to admit it to anyone et. But it hit her like a ton of bricks. What _was _he like? and she, fully knowing what she wasdoing, she screamed into the sunset. "Dad! Look what you did! Look where you left your only baby girl. Are you proud of yourself? Dad wheredo I go from here? Dammit Dad, wheredo I go?What do I do? Where do I belong?!?" and then she barely whispered. "Nowhere,I need somewhereI belong, Daddy," with out warning, Boe dropped to her knees, sobbing, singing.

_"__(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

Chorus  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

Repeat Chorus

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

Repeat Chorus

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong"

And Even though it was muffled through tears, someone still thought it was

"Beautiful," saidanall-too-familiar-voicefrom behind that belonged to the innocent redheaded fox.

Innocent.

Thats when she knew. Boe knew she couldnt hate Kurama for falling inlove, its notlike she had ever told him _her_ feelings, when she finally turned around to face him, he was not alone. Yoko was there, too, and she could feel him in the air. Kurama thought things were going to be okay, but thats usually what he thought before a disaster hit. Kurama held out a hand to his little friend. "Come on home."

But Boe didnt know where home was anymore.


	4. It couldnt be

Boe and Kurama stared at each other. It took all Boe had not to yell and scream and just plain blurt out that she deeply loved Kurama. Kuram got the hint, he dropped his hand and moved a little closer. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she jerked away from him violetally. "Dont touch me!" she snapped with out meaning to. Or maybe she did, at the moment she wasnt really sure of anything. But thats when she saw it. The look on Kurama's face was one of... Boe didnt believe it, she couldnt believe it. No, it couldnt be. How dare he? "DONT!" she screamed at the unsuspecting fox, "Dont you _dare_ pity me! You of all people, Kurama! You know how I feel about pity." and with out further ado, brushed quickly by the young man, being careful to shield his vison so he wouldnt be able to see her pathetic tears.

Boe wasnt paying much attention to her surroundings and quickly got lost among the many rooms in the building. But Boe was brought from her thoughts when she heard a voice she knew she would never forget for as long as she lived, and her anger quickly returned. She peered around the corner, being careful not to be seen and sure enough...there was the ugly black puff of smoke with the green eyes. He was talking to someone, but Boe couldnt move to see who, without risking being seen. So she remained where she was, peering into the room, finding it odd that _her_ enemy...no...he was more than that, he was...her father's _murderer_...that he would show himself in public, let alone with his hotel room door open. If Boe listened to what the dirty bastard had to say, it would probably help them in the long run, so instead of running, she remained where she was.

"The girl is madly in love with Kurama, you are doing so well breaking her heart, and weakening her, by constantally popping up and stealing him away just as she is on the brink of telling him the truth, at the worst possible times and then the moment passes and she looses her nerve, if this keeps up, she will explode from the stress of the pressure."

Boe clenched her fist. How dare he? Hadnt he ripped up her heart enough already? But then it hit her...pulling Kurama away...jealousy..but that made it sound like they were talking about...no it couldnt be...but it was...wasnt it?

"But Master," came the reply, "How is that enough? I do not doubt you master, but how is playing with the little brat's heart going to help us? Shouldnt we..."

"No, my servent, not yet. We must make her emotionally weak, if she is distracted during battle, she will be much, much easier to kill"

"So she threatens you..." the other voice butted in, but that was apparentally the wrong thing to do.

"NOBODY THREATENS ME!" The smoke roared, "No," it said, a little more calmly, but not much, "I just want to watch her suffer. Thats why I took her father first, knowing he would scrifice himself for his littl e brat. I want _my revenge!" _

"Yes Master" Boe could almost hear the other female's voice quiver.

"Apologize" the repulsive _thing_ commanded.

"Im..s...sorry, Master."

"The right way!" demanded the cloud of smoke.

"Yes Master." yelped the girl and thats when Boe first saw who the voice belonged to, as the 'voice' got down on all fours an bowed pleading. "I apologize Master, I ask for your forgiveness"

Kara.

"Granted, Get up, you fool"

As Kara obeyed, she glanced out the door, and spotted Boe, she tried to get out of sight in time, but it was too late. Kurama had seen Boe, and she knew, Boe knew. Boe had to be taken...and Now! Kara began to walk towards the unprotected girl.

"Boe." a hand on her shoulder from behind made Hiei's daughter jump. Kurama turned her around and embraced her. "Boe Im sorry, what a terrible day." Boe tried to pull away, but couldnt so she started talking anyway.

"Kurama, Kara and the puff of smoke guy...thing...whatever. The point is... my dad...together..." she just couldnt get the words out. Kruama held her at arms length.

"What about Kara?" asked Kurama. Figures. Only ask about his _precious_ girlfriend. That little snob with the electic hips. Ack.

"Kara and the smoke thing guy...are working together!" she exclaimed, finally getting her message across.

"What?" asked Kurama, doubtful and confused, as if he had heard wrong, but he felt sure he hadnt.

"Look, they are in this room now, there is no way they could have escaped without us seeing them. I'll prove it to you." Boe was going to win her battle after all. That damn bitch, she would expose Kara right away...and then _maybe _tell Kurama, _but maybe_. She grabbed Kurama's wrist and dragged him across the hallway and kicked open the doorto show Kurama and...

The room was empty.

tell me what you thought.  
read and review.  
flame if you must.

**_-JAGANCHI B_**


	5. Just shut the hell up!

"B...but they really were in there, Kurama! Honest!" Boe spurted as she begged the fox to believe her.

"You're tired." comforted Kurama, "Its been a long day, and you've had a alot to digest. You are just seeing things, Boe."

Boe shrugged off Kurama's hand. "Im _not_ imagining things, Kurama! I know what I saw. And if you wont believe me, I'll find someone who does!" Shouted Boe before running. Kurama shook his head.

"Ah man," he groaned, this would end badly, He felt quite certain.

"Yusuke, friend of mine, oh buddy, oh pal, care to help out the daughter of an old friend?"

The recentally reenstated spirit detective reaised an eyebrow. "Convince me," he taunted, pushing his hands behind his head an dleaned back in his chair.

"I could tell _dear_ Keiko what you were looking at earlier." threatened Boe, she didnt acually _know_ anything, but judging by Yusuke's character, she figured she could fish around and find something.

"Woah, woah, woah, Kid, I didnt _say_ I wouldnt help."

"So will you?" she asked hopefully, her suspions confirmed about Yusuke and his odd obsessions.

"Fine" Uremeshi grumbled. "But I think I liked you better when you were kissing my ass."

"Well no duh," rertorted Boe, "But dont get used to it, because I odnt want you to start thingking I'll really do it"

Yusuke sweat-dropped, "What do you want, Kid?"

"I have a name you know."

"Yes but Kid is shorter and easier to say."

"They're the same amount of letters, Dimwit," Yusuke fumed, but could not think of a worthy come-back. Boe threw her hands up in the air and hollered with rage, "Forget it! I'll just find Kuwabara!" Boe turned to storm away, but Yusuke grabbed her right arm, causing her to cry out. It was the arm that contained the black dragon tattoo, that she had inheireted, the same tattoo that Koenema had told her that would in a few months time, transform into the white phoneix.

Yusuke released the grip on her arm when he felt certain that she wouldnt leave. "Now, what did you want me to do? You came looking for my help, now _what?_"

Boe sighed, he was the best she could do right then.

"No!" Boe exclaimed, annoyed with Yusuke for taking Kurama's side. "I know what I saw, and..." she was starting to get seriously worked up, but luckily Kuwabara chose just the right time to break into her rant and say "Uremeshi, stop harrassing Boe, just because Keiko is gone for 10 minutes doesnt mean you have to make a move on Hiei's kid. If shorty was still around he'd rip off your balls and hand them around his neck like a trophy and..."

"Shut up!" shouted Boe. "Just shut the hell up right now, Kuwabara. Dont you dare talk about my dad like that. DONT YOU UNDERSTAND? My father is gone. _GONE_. G-O-N-E. Some friend you are, so mock him, especially right in front of his only daughter. So dont _you dare!_" Boe didnt realize it, but she had for the first time in ten months, let the tears fall as she screamed. The relization had finally set in. Her father was dead, and he was never coming back. Good-bye, the end, as she had said, gone.

Kuwabara wrapped his arms around her and surprizing everyone, including herself, she let him. Boe just cried, grateful, but wishing that it wasnt Kuwabara who was holding her. Normally she would have wished it was Kurama, but not right now, not at this moment. Right now, she wished it was Hiei that was the one holding her. Only her father.

A while later, after she had calmed down, Kuwabara released her and held her at arm's length. "Will you take a walk with me?" Dispite her tear stained eyes, Boe nodded and Kuwabara wiped away the tears with his thumbs. They walked a while in silence. Finally Kuwabara broke it by saying the worst possible. "I never really liked your dad."

Boe looked at him oddly, while thinking, _unless he has a death wish, he had beeter explain, because I dont see how this exactly is supposed to be making me feel any better._

"But in a way," continued the orange-head, " Shorty and I were friends. You know the first time I ever saw you, I recognized you immediatlly." Boe touched the tatoo on her arm that was slowly turning into the white phoneix, but Kuzuma wasnt finished. "Not by your dragon, but by your eyes. They're your father, Hiei's. Your dad, oh yes, I knew him. Not only was he an extremely gifted martial artist, but he was also an uncommonly kind demon..." he paused, "in a...twisted...sort of way, that is. Hiei always talked big, but never once laid a hand on me. I talked lots of trash, but I know now...heck... I probably even knew it then...If he had wanted to, he could have torn me apart. He also did one thing that made him who he was. He could love, even after all he'd been throught. He really had a big heart, that little guy, though of course He'd never admit it. you're more like him than you would like to admit, in time you will see just how much, and I dont need no_ Jagan eye_ to see that."

Boe remained silent, stunned speechless by Kuwabara's admirable words about her dad. She had always loved the fire apperition, but to her, he'd always been...just a bastard. Burt to think of him loving something...someone...just didnt click, but at the same time, it did, if he didnt love her, why did he die for her? Of course.

They walked about a mile around the wood until something caught Boe's attention a little ways up the path and she jogged ahead. What she saw made her jaw drop. A huge crater, and it was fresh and Boe knew that only one thing could have made that giant hole in the ground.

The black dragon.

Hiei was alive!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_oh! biggest cliff hanger ever! I want at least 5 reviews or i am not going to update. sorry, im feeling greedy, but my fic, my rules. heh heh heh (evil laugh) read and review, flame if you must. _**

**_-JAGANCHI B_**


	6. Will you marry me?

Oh. My. God.

Before Kuwabara could stop her, Boe took off running and she was _fast. _A trait recieved from her father, no doubt. The first person she ran smack dab into -litterally- was Mitari. (**aka Seaman)**. He grabbed her by the elbows and his cheeks instanttly recieved a deep shade of crimson pink, striking his pale face. _Whats this? _thought Boe, _Mitari didnt like...like-like her? Did he? No...no he couldnt...it wasnt possible..._

Boe told herself firmly. "Hey Seaman," said Boe, while silently scolding herself for being so ridiculous, but Mitari looked offly sheepish and blushed a deeper tint when she used his old nickname. Boe quickly got over her 'realization' "Have you seen Kurama? I've got some super good news for him."

"Well he's got some super good news for you, too. For all of us, actually."

"Really? What is it?" Boe asked, her palms sweating and iching with anticipation.

"Erm…" Mitari put a hand behind his head, (**anime style, so cute!) **"I'm…I'n going to let him tell you himself."

Boe raised an eyebrow. "Right….well I am going to go find him. Thanks, Mitari."

And Boe ran off, leaving the poor guy in the dust. Moments later, Kuwabara came up, huffing and puffing.

He looked at Mitari, and looked him up and down. "What?"

Mitari averted his eyes, "What What?"

Kuwabara shook his head at the boy in the yellow sweatshirt. "Come on Seaman, spill it, what do you take me for? A fool?" There was an awkward silence. "Acaully, _dont_ anwser that"

"Well...Boe, kind of..sorta... talked to me." he said, blushing purfosely.

Kuwabara burst out laughing and slapped Seaman on the back. "Man! You've got it bad!:" Seaman, who had just taken a big swig of water to try and minimixe the blushing began to cough and sputter. Kuwabara muttered something about. "Not knowing his own strength."

"A little..." cough cough, "Cocky," cough, "Are we?" cough cough.

Kuwabara blushed and put a hand on Mitari;s shoulder. "You should go for it."

Mitari looked at him. "R...really?"

Kuwabara nodded, "Go get her" and pointed in the direction that Boe had just run.

Hiei was alive and Boe knew it. She heard a sharp mitalic sopund in her ears as she realized that her dad was in trouble, if he wasnt dead, he wouldnt just hide away unless someone...or something was holding him. He was in danger. Grave danger. "Gotta tell Kurama."Boe gasped as she ran, and then everything went black.

Boe shakily opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the bright lights. The room she was in, she didnt recognize and was about to scream when she noticed...she was not alone. The puff of smoke, was there. "Dont scream" he said gentally, but Boe was too shocked to say anything...let alone scream. "Listen to me, Boe." Boe looked at the smoke...something was different. The smoke's eyes were...different. They were no longer a bright green...but a crystal blue.

"Touya?!" gasped Boe as she stared deeo into the bright eyes.

The cloud nodded. "Mallas cast a spell on me, trapping me inside of him. The only way I could reach you is when he is sleeping and so are you, and dont think I havent noticed, the pair of you almost never sleep, thats why I had to knock you out. I am sorry."

"Mallas? Thats the name of the smoke guy right? The one you are right now?"

"Yes, listen to me, Boe. Things are not what they seem. I cannot tell you if your father is alive, because I am sorry, but I do not know.

Boe nodded, "What about Kara? I _know_ I saw her that day."

"Yes, you did. I knew you were in the hallway. The whole time, Boe. You werent being very sneaky, not hidden very well at all." Boe blushed and wanted to protest, but decided against it, and just listened to Touya. "That day, I was pretending to be Mallas to see if I could scope out her allies. What I have came to believe that she is just a young girl who does what the evil demon tells her. Shes not all bad...just decieved." Boe nodded, her loathing lessened a little..but not much, she still didnt like her at all. "Boe, please, I have heard tale in the demon world that Yoko is stirring. I know you love Kurama, and you _must_ be careful."

Busted.

"and just because Kara is only decieved, doesnt mean she is not dangerous. There is no telling what sort of spell or enchantment she could be under...or which I think is more likely..he just truley loves her." Boe felt like someone had slashed at her with ten knives, but there was no blood because she had thicker skin.

All at once, Touya in Mallas's body began to shake and gasp violentally, like he was having a seizure. "Touya!" Boe cried. "Are you alright? What can I do to help?"

"Boe!" Touya gasped. "Heed my warning! Do not travel anywhere alone with Kurama and Kara." Boe nodded, just watching the scene before her, but not being able to do anything about it. "He's waking up!" gasped Touya! "Tell no one what we discussed Boe, no one!" and then everything became a bright white again and Boe shot up in bed.

Boe looked left and right and found Kara and Kurama sitting in chairs at her bedside, holding hands. Touya's warning about the two of them, about Kurama rang in her ears and she stiffened. Then Boe remembered she was going to tell Kurama, but now she wasnt so sure she was right. she opened her mouth to speak, but the fox beat her to it. "Boe," he said gentally, "We've been waiting for you to wake up so we could tell you."

Boe stared into his emerald eyes, "Tell me what?"

"Kara...and I..." Kurama paused and Kara sqeezed his hand. "Kara and I...are getting married."


	7. These things I'll never say

Boe could have screamed. "I love you!'' she said, or at least thats what she should have been saying, _why wasnt she saying it?_ _Say it! _But remained silent instead.

"We're all going out. apparentally, Jin knew about it the whole time," Kara sqeezed the kinsune's hand and he looked sheepish, "and he planned an engagement party and it would be rude of us not to go, but we wanted to wait until you woke up, Boe.:

Boe just wanted to attack her. She wanted to just reach out and rip those perfectally glossed lips off her face. Boe was tired of being polite and turned her head away pointily. Kurama got the message, but Kara did not. Kurama reached up and kissed the hand that he was holding, saying. "Kara, can I have a moment with Boe, alone...please."

Kara said nothing and couldnt hide the hurt look on her face, maybe she wasnt even trying to. Kurama nudged her. Boe glared. She had Kurama, couldnt she just give Boe a few measily minutes. Boe could have slapped her. But Kurama gave her a look and kissed her, Kara that is. Kara flounced out and stopped in the doorway and sent Boe a glare that clearly said, "Dont cross me" but Boe ignored her. The only reason she got away with that look is because Kurama, at that moment, only had eyes for the young fire demon. Until, he noticed where Boe was staring and Kurama turning and shooed her out. Kara quickly posted on a cheep smile and said in a sweet, perky voice, "Bye Boe, hope to see you later." and then she was gone.

Kurama put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I didnt plan this."

Boe shrugged and nodded, "Yeah I know." she muttered, her mind racing but her boyd feeling drained. Kurama looked her up and down

"Are you feeling okay?"

Boe faked a cough. "Um...yeah...Kurama...I am sorry, I've passed out like three times in the last week. Im just tired, I'll come down later...I promise.

Kurama sqeezed her shoulder. "Dont push yourself. Im sure it will still be going on when you decide to get up, knowing Yusuke."

Boe giggled, it was true. Yusuke would party until he dropped. Even if the bride and groom did not. Oh! How she hated saying those words. _Bride and Groom._

_"_Speech! Speech! Speech!" The crowd chanted. Kurama and Kara's faces both truned the color of the kinsune's hair.

"Speeches are boring" yelled Kuwabara, and Mitari looked embarrassed standing next to his friend.

"Bear your heart out to us, fox boy!" Yusuke Cat-called. "Sing if you want!" it was obvisious to everyone taht the spirit detective was far past drunk and shouldnt have been taken seriously, but Kara (probably also pissed drunk) snapped her fingers at the statement.

"Thats it!" she exclaimed "Karoke! What do you say, Kurama-kun?" Boe instantlly looked down, she knew what would come next and felt powerless to stop it. When she was younger, she had always enjoyed singing, but when she got older, more firey tempered and withdrawn, she didnt. She didnt want any of the attention she now got, and things were about to get alot worse. Like she predicted, Kurama nodded and took the mic, but before he could say anything, Kuwabara jumped on to the table and grabbed the mic from his friend.

"Kuzuma Kuwabara is hear to sing beuatifully for you all!"

Shizuru instantlly became enraged and yelled, "Would you listen to that jackass? If he has to make an ass of himself, could he at least not use the family name over the speakers?!?" and with that she clobbered him, he lay on the ground his eyes spinning (anime style!) as Shizuru handed the microphone back to the red-headed kinsune.

Boe snickered and Kurama took that as an invitation. Kurama then smiled at her and she made wild gestures telling him...begging him...not to do what he was about to do.

But he did.

"You know, most people would say, I would like to thank this person, this person, and this person. But those people are really just people they feel obliged to thank and also if its coming from the groom-to-be, they are all males. Well, I say, _screw that._"

_Did Kurama just say 'screw that?' _thought Boe, panicked, _Oh yeah, he has definatly had too much to drink as well. _But, despite the alcohol, he was still Kurama. He continued his speech after nearly everyone had gotten over thier shock of Kurama's _choice words. _

"The reason the groom always says thanks to males is because males believe that when in doubt, retreat to a cloud of smoke and congradulate each other on being masters of the universe. But why? Why do males have this power? And why at this party for a man _and_ a woman, should I give them that power? But you know, there is a girl in this room that has canged my life. Bot that Kara hasnt, but I have known this girl...excuse me, woman, all her life and she is... there is no other way to describe her except...amazing. All I have to say is, Here's to Boe Jaganshi!" Kurama raised his wine glass (_SO HE HAD BEEN DRINKING!_) The spotlight landed on Boe, but she had nothing to say. So Kurama said it for her. "Boe would you grace us with a song.

This was the last time she would have before he was married happily and she would lose him forever. It was his engagement party and he was asking for a favor. This is the last time. She could tell him, and maybe he had loved her all the time too, but was afraid like her. It was very possibe. Was it worth the risk? Yes. She could tell him...Couldnt she? Yes.

No.

Boe made her way to the stage in a daze and flipped through the songs in the book that they had for karoke, but then she got an idea. Maybe... maybe she _could_ tell him. She took the mic and cleared her throught. "Uh...thanks Kurama..." she said as she snapped the book shut, "for those...erm...heartfelt words. Uh... I'd acually like to sing a song that I wrote myself...if thats okay with the bride-to-be, that is." Boe sputtered. Kara pretended to bean and then crossed her arms and shot Boe the most evil glare she could muster.

"Go ahead, Boe." Kurama said gentally.

Boe put the mic into the holder and cleared her throught again. "Ok, um, alright guys," she directed the band, "this is simple, 1,3,4,5 in the key of F sharp, watch me for the changes, and try to keep up, 1,2,3,4..." and with that there was no turning back.

"_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows _

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

Boe felt her face heat up as she gazed at Kurama, but forced herself to keep eye contact for a little while anyway.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Boe was feeling quite nervous by this time and the next few lines didnt help any.She found herself looking at Mitari (Seaman) she hoped that he wasnt taking this song the wrong way, because now that she thought about it, he did seem to really like her.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Maybe in time, she could like him back, but just not right now. It was too soon, but maybe these words were the same things he wanted to say to her. Guess she'd find out soon enough.

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_These things I'll never say"_

Kurama looked shocked, but you could tell he didnt really get the whole meaning of her song...did he?

Kara looked pissed, she understood...'couse she'd already knew

Mitari beamed at her.

Nobody clapped.


	8. Atta girl

Boe looke out at the audience. She felt quiter foolish. What the hell had she be been thinking? Trying to confess her love to Kurama through a song? What was she? Some kind of home wrecker? That was when Boe noticed Mitari. She thought...no she knew he had taken her song the wrong way. Out of no where, the audience broke out in applause, they must have just been in aww because not only did they applaud, but they also gave the young girl a standing ovation. Boe quickly stold a glance at Kurama who beamed at her and flashed her a thrumbs-up. If he only knew.

As she stepped down from the stage, Boe saw Mitari coming closer to her. She searched for a bathroom or some other sort of escape, but couldnt find one quick enough. Seaman was already right, there. "Things Ill never say..." he pause adn his face lit up with a deep blush. _Here goes nothing_,he thought nervously, "Boe, Ive loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I mean, youre so beautiful..and youre more than that. Uh...I guess what Im trying to say is...would you like to go out sometime?"

Boe took in a deep breath and quickly glanced at the fox. This was it, she would never look back again. "Sure, Mitari, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." The boy beamed. _What could it hurt? _thought the girl_ I could grow to really like this guy All I have to do now is stop being so hung up on Kurama. Easy enough, right?_

Wrong.

Over the next week, Mitari was constantally around and trying to make her laugh. Which _was _nice, but Boe found herself consumed with the odd couple. Boe had to drag herself away on Saturday to go on a _date_ with Mitari. She no longer referred to him as Seaman, she thought that if they were going to be in a relationship, they shouldnt have nicknames. It should be more serious, he on the other hand, obviously didnt feel the same way. He seemed intent to call her everything _except_ her name. He was always calling her "baby", or "sweetheart" or worst of all, "cutiepie". When he only called her "cutie," it could be _tolerated, _but anything but "_cutiepie"_

"Hey hon," he said, coming up behing her as she was leaning on a pillar, waiting for him but something felt 'off;' to her. It just didnt seem right to be going on a date. Kurama was getting married to who may or may not be on thier enemy's side. Touya was trapped inside Mallas's body. And her father may or may not be dead and she was going out ot dinner and the movies with Mitari. What type of person was she anymore? Because Boe sure wasnt happy with herself. Out of no where, she had an idea, as is if struck by lightning.

"Mitari, Im so sorry, there is just something I have to do. Tommrow night?"

He smiled sheepishly, this guy just couldnt say 'no' to her. He kissed her cheek. "Sure, hon"

"You're the greatest.!" and she took off running. She was going back. Back to when things started changing. And what she could, she was going to change back Starting with her hair. She ran into Kurama on the way and he gave her a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"Dying my hair back to black,"

"Dressed like that?" she didnt anwser him, she had already dipped around the corner and didnt stop running until she got to the salon, as Kurama muttered, "Atta' girl.!"


End file.
